


One Night Only

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Spit As Lube
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva esattamente come fosse potuto accadere.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	One Night Only

Non sapeva esattamente come fosse potuto accadere.

Erano ubriachi, e questo poteva scusare Edward ma non lui, affatto. Lui aveva appena toccato la bottiglia a causa dei postumi della ferita a differenza di Edward. Jimbo questa volta li aveva incastrati per bene e dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto per lui e per Gotham … ma avrebbe pagato.

A breve sarebbe arrivato per arrestarli ma almeno voleva godersi quei momenti, la sua cotta per Edward non era mai scemata e anche se l’altro non nutriva nulla per lui … voleva almeno averlo vicino, non chiedeva tanto si era detto Oswald Cobblepot.

Non si sarebbe però mai aspettato quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più indecenti avrebbe mai pensato che Edward ad un certo punto avesse cominciato a guardarlo per poi baciarlo all’improvviso. Quel contatto improvviso lo aveva terrorizzato, Edward agiva così solamente perché era ubriaco si era ripetuto per un istante. Eppure quelle labbra erano così invitanti, così dolci e non poteva credere alla sua fortuna. Era stato un bacio disordinato, imprevisto e breve per sua fortuna.

Edward si era allontanato da lui con una risatina eccitata e un luccichio malizioso negli occhi, era chiaramente ubriaco e lui poteva essere tante cose ma non si sarebbe certamente approfittato dell’altro, non di Edward.

“Perché non hai ricambiato? Non era questo ciò che volevi, che hai sempre voluto? “gli domandò Edward, forse si era sbagliato e non era ubriaco pensò Oswald. Il risolino eccitato e il modo in cui Edward lo guardò però erano una smentita sufficiente.

“Perché non sarebbe giusto, non così Edward” aveva ribattuto, gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo baciare ancora e ancora, poter sentire il corpo dell’altro sotto di sé e fare tante altre cose ma non si sarebbe mai approfittato di Edward Nygma, non dell’uomo di cui si era innamorato di un amore quasi assoluto.

“E invece si … e … domani non ricorderò nulla …almeno per te “rispose Edward, prima di versarsi nuovamente da bere. E Oswald Cobblepott avrebbe davvero voluto rifiutarsi, avere la forza di allontanarsi, magari di sistemare Edward a letto e poi andarsene ma quando si tratta di Edward Nygma non era mai stato un uomo forte.

Se ne sarebbe pentito, se ne sarebbe sicuramente pentito si disse quando Edward lo baciò una seconda volta e lui ricambiò il bacio. Edward gli passò le mani tra i capelli e lui si alzò sulle punte per poterlo baciare meglio, per poter godere meglio di quella bocca.

Se ne sarebbe sicuramente pentito si disse quando finirono sul letto, era un ritrovo di fortuna ma per sua sfortuna erano riusciti ad arredarlo alla bene e meglio. Nei suoi sogni erano sempre a villa van Dahl, e facevano l’amore o sul letto a baldacchino o sul tappeto del soggiorno con il fuoco del camino che li illuminava, non certamente su un lettino da campo in un rifugio che avrebbero dovuto lasciare il prima possibile.

Doveva però farselo andare bene, non avrebbe più avuto una possibilità simile si disse per l’ennesima volta. Edward sembra divertirsi un mondo e sicuramente apprezzava, il gemito che si lasciò sfuggire mandò delle scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre. Aiutò l’altro a liberarsi dei vestiti e poi veloce si abbassò i pantaloni, non aveva tempo da perdere lui. I loro baci divennero sempre più appassionati, le mani di Edward che gli accarezzavano la schiena.

“Allora, devo fare tutto io o cosa? “lo provocò Edward, per una volta, solo per una volta, poteva fingere che l’altro ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, che lo amasse sul serio e non che fosse semplicemente ubriaco pensò Oswald amaramente. Non avevano niente e dunque fu costretto a ricorrere alle vecchie maniere.

Ed succhiò le sue dita come se fosse naturale, suggendo falange per falange in maniera quasi oscena, chissà dove aveva imparato pensò con una punta di gelosia prima di portarle all’apertura dell’altro, avrebbe fatto male ma avrebbe cercato di essere più delicato che poteva, almeno quello.

Edward non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di fastidio quando inserì il primo dito, aveva temuto quel momento.

“Vuoi che … insomma “propose, non sapeva che tipo dir risposta doveva maggiormente temere.

“No, non smettere Oz, poi passa “lo rincuorò Edward. Portò l’altra mano sul sesso dell’altro per distrarlo, Edward era già eccitato ma non significava nulla, era ubriaco e quello … quello era una follia si disse per l’ennesima volta. Ricominciò lentamente a muovere il dito e solo quando Edward si fu abituato all’intrusione ne aggiunse un secondo e poi un terzo.

“Oz … o fai qualcosa o … fai qualcosa “mormorò Edward e lui obbedì.

Era un calore inaspettato, era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato, era tutto così giusto e sbagliato. Memorizzò ogni singolo tratto del viso di Edward, ogni singola porzione di pelle che riuscì a toccare e solo allora cominciò a muoversi, lentamente. Sembrava piacergli, almeno da come Edward gemeva, sentirlo gemere il suo nome gli procurò una scarica che non pensava di poter provare; non si era mai sentito così potente in vita sua. Si muovevano quasi in sincrono, come se i loro corpi fossero nati per quelli e … la mattina dopo Ed non avrebbe ricordato nulla ma gli andava bene così, doveva farselo andare bene; aveva avuto una notte con l’altro e doveva farsela bastare.

Ed gemette il suo nome poco prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, sentire quei muscoli stringere il suo sesso, quasi volerlo intrappolare lì fu troppo per lui, fu però Edward a baciarlo, lui si limitò a godersi quel bacio.

“Sai che ti amo ma … è un segreto “mormorò Edward ridacchiando.

“Non lo dirò a nessuno, ora però dormi “ rispose lui, se solo … .

***

La testa gli faceva un male tremendo, non si era mai sentito così.

Aveva bevuto, ecco cosa accadeva a prendersi la prima sbronza anni dopo il college: non sapeva gestirla. Perché però si sentiva il corpo dolorante e … cosa ci faceva a letto?

Lentamente fece per alzarsi quando una valanga di ricordi lo investì: lui e Oswald che bevevano insieme, lui che … lui che baciava Oswald. Oswald che prima si rifiutava e poi lo baciava, loro due che finivano a letto e poi … oh bontà divina.

Avevano scopato! Avevano scopato da ubriachi, o meglio lui era quello ubriaco dei due e …lui e Oz avevano scopato! Si era fatto scopare da Oswald e … gli era persino piaciuto.

Il cuscino era freddo, sicuramente Oswald se n’era già andato pensò prima di cercare i suoi vestiti, Oswald aveva avuto la premura di sistemarli ben piegati su una sedia. Non sapeva come sentirsi, aveva sempre ammirato Oz, poi lo aveva odiato, temuto e sfidato ma … amarlo … quello mai. Sapeva dell’infatuazione dell’altro ma che da ubriaco avesse finito per assecondarlo … che situazione schifosa.

Eppure non si sentiva a disagio, nient’affatto, voleva solo … Oswald, voleva Oswald, come amico, rivale, mentore, partner in crime, partner e basta non lo sapeva ma lo voleva nella sua vita. Uscì dal rifugio e lo vide, Oswald stava osservando l’acqua, il molo di Gotham era scontato ma in qualche modo poetico.

“Ti sei svegliato “lo salutò Oz stando però attento a non toccarlo, non era quello che Edward si era aspettato.

“Appena adesso, Oz … per la notte scorsa … “dovevano parlare, era ubriaco ma questo non significava nulla e non voleva che l’altro pensasse … non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

“La notte scorsa non è accaduto nulla “rispose asciutto Oswald e ad Edward Nygma non sfuggì il velo di tristezza che per un istante attraversò gli occhi dell’altro.

“Oz … dobbiamo parlare “lo incalzò.

“Non è accaduto nulla quindi non dobbiamo parlare di nulla “rispose Oswald prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi aiutato dal bastone. Sarebbe stata dura ma poi gliel’avrebbe fatto ammettere e forse avrebbe ammesso quanto aveva bisogno di lui, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo, Jimbo permettendo.


End file.
